


Dead Hearts (Frerard)

by TealrootsG



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealrootsG/pseuds/TealrootsG
Summary: Frank tries to help Gerard.They thought it was for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

Tears threatened to fall as he could do nothing but listen to the suffering behind the locked door. There had been no other choice, he knew that, he just had to keep reminding himself otherwise he would have gone mad. Biting his lip, Frank rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but the constant whimpering, screaming and shouts of pain and protest. They both thought it was for the best, that was until the time came and they both hated it, despised it. 

Another whimper came from the room, Frank could only answer with, "you know it's for the best..." Then he would proceed to draw his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. 

It was cruel. 

It was tough. 

But it was for the best. 

Suddenly, the cries stopped. The silence left Frank puzzled as he got to his feet, pressing his ear to the wood of the door, hoping nothing bad had happened. "G-Gerard..?" He called out, whole body shaking with fear and terrible thoughts of what could be going on behind the closed door. 

A heavy, wet cough caught his ear, the sound of loud, fast breathing started and Frank furrowed his brows in complete confusion. For a few moments it was quiet, then the horrible coughing began again. The curiosity crushing down on him was too much to bare anymore so Frank sucked in a deep breath and just quickly unlocked the door before he changed his mind. 

He was met with a terrible sight. 

Gerard was sat in the far corner in the near dark on his knees with his arms laying neatly by his side, his back was slumped up against the wall and his head was rolled limply to the side as rough coughs escaped his lips. Instantly, the smell of blood invaded Frank's senses. That only confuse him further because he had denied Gerard any blood at all, also, there was no other body or person in the room. 

"Gerard..?" Frank repeated, shutting the door gently after him as he stepped a little closer. 

Coughing again, Gerard brought his eyes up to look at Frank, seemingly taking a lot of effort to do so. "Frankie..." His voice was hoarse, raspy and it was sore to talk. "Frankie, please." He whimpered, allowing his eyes to trail down to the floor again. 

Stood by the door, not daring to move, Frank felt torn. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know what was wrong. With a deep breath, he edged forwards. The scene became clearer as he neared. There was blood running down Gerard's wrist, the crimson liquid also smudged around his mouth and his dull eyes were hinted with red. "What have you done?" Frank breathed in disbelief, rushing to Gerard's side as he was lost for things to do. The blood dripping from his arm was creating a very big puddle on he floor, the red liquid also shiny against Gerard's leather jacket. 

Gerard's body jerked forwards, a fair amount of his own blood leaving his lips as he coughed harshly. Frank gasped slightly, wrapping his arms around Gerard to hold him up as his body trembled. "I'm. I'm sorry. I couldn't, I can't." He stuttered, brining a shaky hand up and wiping the blood away from his mouth as he spat out more. 

Frank didn't care at all that his clothes were becoming stained with blood, all that mattered was that he had to keep his friend alive. "Shhhh, Gee... It's okay." Frank whispered, cradling Gerard's skinny frame in his arms as he slowly sat down on the floor, letting Gerard's head rest in his lap. "It's okay... You're going to be fine..." As well as attempting desperately to assure Gerard, he also tried to make himself believe. This couldn't be the end. Staring down at him with tears in his eyes, Frank smiled sadly, stroking Gerard's black hair away from his pale face and mindlessly muttering sweet words to him, to comfort him. "You're going to be fine..." He kissed his forehead, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. 

Underneath him, he could feel the hot, red, sticky blood soak in to his jeans and coat Gerard's hair. The amount of blood made the scene more horrific, more alive and yet so dead. It was terrifying. It wasn't like he could run and get help, it wasn't like he could tell anyone what had happened. 

"Frank." Gerard gasped suddenly, gripping a handful of Frank's t-shirt as he was jerked again, rolling over on to his side, spitting out more blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry..." He sniffed, letting his body go limp again, head in Frank's lap. With all the great memories of him and Frank, Gerard couldn't even remember why he had done this. All the trouble to just to make an attempt at his life. The hunger had been so bad, the pain in his head had been so unbearable and he hadn't allowed himself to hurt Frank in anyway at all. Whimpering inaudibly, he lay there for the rest of the night, curled up in Frank's lap. 

The sight was too hard to look at, Gerard appearing to be lifeless with his eyes shut, body limp and breathing slow. Frank tucked the black hair away from his friends face, wanting to save every last moment they had together. If it indeed was the end. Morning would come soon and then it would tell if it had been successful or not. He hoped not. Only time could tell now. Frank didn't know what else to do but sit and wait for Gerard to heal or drift away. To pass the dreadful time, Frank just kept talking to Gerard even though he never answered. "You know what Gee? You're going to be fine... Yeah, you are... You know why? Because you're fucking strong." He mumbled, pressing his forehead against Gerard's. "And after this, I'll help you. I swear to god I'll do everything I can to help... Would you like that?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. "Yeah, yeah, you would... You would. You will." 

Frank interlocked his fingers with Gerard's, his hand being covered in blood when he did. He didn't care. That didn't matter. Squeezing Gerard's hand reassuringly he smiled sadly, remembering all the amazing memories he had of them. His smile, that fucking adorable smile with his tiny teeth. Then something happened that he hadn't expected. A breath leaving his dry lips, Gerard squeezed Frank's hand in return, his chest falling. 

"I thought it was for the best..." Frank sniffed. "It really wasn't..."


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning light crept over the horizon and streamed through the small window, Frank was still cradling Gerard in his arms. Not since his eyes had fallen shut had he moved. Leaving Gerard was not an option, he was still lying unconscious. The daylight started to hurt his eyes the more he kept them open, searching for any signs of life from the seemingly lifeless body in his lap. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, telling him the worst possible scenarios that could happen. He didn't want to listen to any of them so he shoved those thoughts to the back of his head. 

Breaking through the silence, Gerard stirred, a pained groan escaping his lips. That one noise was all Frank needed to let him know his best friend was still alive. 

Things like that had happened before, Gerard's hunger had gotten unbearable before but it never had to the extent of last night. That was what frightened Frank, what if that was only the beginning of worse yet to come? 

"Gerard?" He murmered, putting a hand to the boy's head. Luckily the temperature had gone down. A small smile, almost unnoticeable, made it's way on to Frank's lips, "you'll be okay..." Maybe it wouldn't be fine all the time, but Frank was going to be there whenever something bad happens. 

Slowly, Gerard's eyes opened, his hand squeezing Frank's as he mumbled incoherent words that Frank couldn't understand. 

Suddenly, his heart dropped, eyes widening in worry as he heard the front door open downstairs. That meant one thing, one thing they really didn't need at that moment in time. His mother was home. With Gerard, the room and blood splattered everywhere, it was going to be tough. He heard her call his name up the stairs but he wasn't listening as he gently rested Gerard's head on the floor then scrambled to the door and locked it quickly before she could come in. Fortunately, the two boys were trapped in the bathroom so it was going to make cleaning just that bit easier. 

Crawling back over to Gerard, he whispered his friend's name in hopes to get him to move. Most of the blood was surrounding Gerard and had soaked his clothes so he needed to move. "Please Gee, come on." He said encouragingly. Gerard breathed in deeply, slowly starting to push himself off of the tiled floor. A rough cough escaped his lips, causing him to roll on to his front, elbows barely supporting him. 

Frank's heart rate increased rapidly as he listened to the sound of his mother's heels against the wooden stairs. Thankfully she worked night shifts, meaning she would surely be tired and asleep by the time they had to leave for school. Given the circumstances Gerard shouldn't go at all, but their attendance records were bad because of the times this had happened before. Which meant the school had been keeping tabs on their attendance, phoning his mother if they didn't show up. Frank couldn't take another shouting from her so he had to go. Plus, wherever Frank went Gerard went, he could not leave him. Not in that state. 

Gerard heard Frank's mother too, eyes widening. 

"Come on Gee, she's coming." Frank worried, helping Gerard sit up straight. When he was, Frank took a deep breath as he hooked his arm under Gerard's knees and began to lift him up. At that minute, Gerard's wright loss and skinny frame was extremely useful as Frank carried him over to the bath and laid him down in it, making sure he was as comfortable as he could get. 

A bang on the door startled them both, the handle being twisted by non other than her. "Frank? What are you doing in there?" She asked through the wood, scrunching her nose up at the unfamiliar smell seeping through the cracks. 

"Nothing. Just... Taking a shower." He lied, rushing around quietly and gathering up cleaning supplies, attempting to keep the panic out of the voice. 

"Hurry up. Remember Frank, you have school and you're not skipping it. Again..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. 

To their relief she walked away after that, right to her bedroom. The sound of her door slamming shut let Frank know it was safer and he could get on with cleaning the bathroom. He started with the floor, scrubbing at the dried blood until his arm ached and the stains were gone. To notice, he had to really stare at the floor and he thought that would do for now. Next Frank wiped anything that had any hints of red on it. 

Due to the amount of blood coating the floor, it really couldn't have been good for Gerard who needed that blood in his system.

They had an hour to get to school. 

After the bathroom was back to its normal state, he put the cleaning supplies away. Looking down at his own clothes, he sighed, they were a dark red. Highly recognisable as blood. Hoping his mother wouldn't decide to come out of her bedroom, he silently unlocked the door, peering down the hallway and stalling a few seconds. Gerard mumbled incoherently behind him, telling him he needed go be quick. Frank glanced back at his friend before darting off to his own room and shoving the door open in haste, almost dislocating one of the hinges. In a rush, he scanned the place for any decent shoes, two jackets then he rummaged through his wardrobe for clean clothes.

Gerard forced his eyes open again, figuring out his surroundings because since he last looked it had been different. There was a burning sensation in his chest that flared to his whole body, causing his head to pound, eyes to sting. The overall feeling was complete agony. Trying to keep his eyes open, he coughed as he shifted in the bath to gaze at the door, wishing for Frank to hurry up. 

Thirty five minutes left. 

Breathing heavily, Frank leaned back against the bathroom door, chucking the clothes to the side and crouching down next to Gerard. "We've got to get you washed up alright?" He whispered, looking at the blood stained jacket, shirt, jeans and boots. Gerard nodded, clutching on to the side of the bath to keep himself up. 

After Frank had helped his friend out of his clothes and ran the water for a quick bath, they only had twenty five minutes remaining. 

As fast as he could, Frank washed Gerard's hair, taking care of some of the tangles and trying his best not to hurt him in anyway. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Tucking the hair behind Gerard's ear, he rinsed the product from his hair. All the while he was being very cautious of the time. They didn't have that long left. 

Eventually, Frank was done to now change his own clothes, letting Gerard rest for a while sat up against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do with the ruined clothes, it wasn't like he could just ask his mother to wash them for him. It had been immensely tricky over the past forty five minutes and now he was relieved to have Gerard cleaned and dressed - in skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a denim jacket - as well as himself. The past night had been tough, painfully real and scary to the point where he had considered just ending it completely, to put them both out of their misery. Keeping Gerard's secret just that had been hard over the past month, now it was impossible. With all the cravings he was fighting, Frank could see why Gerard had tried to get his own blood. But, that had only resulted in an even worse situation. 

Through all of it, Frank didn't blame Gerard. It hadn't been his fault he had been attacked. 

He had been innocent. 

Now, he carried some people's lives on his conscience. 

The hour was up. 

Frank had to get them both to school right then. Yes, they would be late, he always knew that, but he didn't need them to miss half of the day. Making sure his mother was asleep, he went back over to Gerard who was only just managing to keep his stinging eyes open. "We need to go, okay?" Frank stated softly, linking their hands together and slowly pulling him up off of the floor. It wasn't the most appropriate point in time, but his friend did look good minus the dark circles around his sunken eyes. 

Gerard let out a hiss of pain as he stood, the burning in his chest rising to his throat. 

"I'm sorry Gee..." Frank sighed. "Let's go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay so far..?


	3. Chapter 3

A young man dragged down the next body, placing it beside the others. There were at least ten already. Mikey hadn't expected that many, not in New Jersey. It used to be a quiet town. Then strange occurings started to happen, more and more frequently. He had taken it upon himself to dispose of that problem. His father had taught him everything he knew: how to kill them, catch them and find them. Before his father died, he had given Mikey a device, one that located that kind. 

It hadn't been very easy at first, but he got better at it, practising and most of all, keeping it a secret from his brother. If Gerard knew, he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it because the older Way brother had a history of having an unstable mind. Instead of the older watching out for the other, it has been the younger looking out for the other. 

Each and every day since Mikey had learnt the dangers, he had been terrified for his life and Gerard's. Humans were living life on the line and most of them didn't know, couldn't guess. It was all just a myth, a stupid made-up myth told by parents to scare children. However his father hadn't been intending to scare Mikey with those stories, he had been informing him, warning him. 

At first, Mikey hadn't believed a single word of it. Then his father took him to an old house deep in the woods. He had supposed it was a joke because it was all too cliche, but he was incredibly wrong. Once they had stepped foot in the basement of that house, Mikey believed. He saw a myth come alive. And his father tortured it. 

In the beginning he was against hurting them until he saw what they could do. Mikey wanted to do nothing but protect Gerard. And by setting fire to the building, that's exactly what he was doing. Or that's what he thought. He and Pete had gathered up all the creatures, trapped them in an old shop and now we're getting ready to burn the place down to the ground with every one of them in it. 

Mikey had made sure he had an excuse for being absent so Frank and Gerard didn't suspect anything. 

For now, Pete had the device and he had done a good job at finding them. 

"Do you think that's all of them?" Mikey asked, turning around to look at Pete who was dragging another body down the stairs with as little care as he had for a rag doll. The monster groaned as it hit the harsh concrete, their head banging in to the basement wall. 

"It should be." Pete replied, glaring down at the numerous bodies as he walked slowly down the stairs, taking in all of it. Years ago it would have seemed surreal to him, to them. But now, it was normal. The knives, guns, bullets, steaks. Their whole lives had been changed completely. After Mikey's father had been murdered, he was alone with all the secrets. That was until Pete came along. He introduced him in to the different world, opened his eyes to the real myths. 

Mikey nodded, "did anyone follow you?" 

"No," Pete shook his head, kicking one of them in the ribs which caused the them to let out a quiet groan, rolling over on their side as they spat blood. "I made sure." 

Mikey followed Pete around the basement, eyeing all of them to see if any moved or took any chances of escape. It had taken months to figure out how to catch them all with out anyone noticing. Hiding those creatures out of sight, injecting them to keep them weak had been tough. 

Suddenly, one of them grabbed Mikey's ankle, causing him to gasp and instantly try to pull his leg from their grasp. He didn't want to be stuck down there. What if the creature had gotten it's strength back? The next word was one he never thought he'd hear from one of them. "Mikey." It breathed, staring up hopefully, desperately at his younger brother. 

"Pete," Mikey gulped, refusing to look at the figure on the floor. It cant be. He thought, taking a deep breath. "Where was this one?" He asked and pointed down at the body on the floor beside his feet. 

Pete shrugged, "I don't know... Found it in the street somewhere. He fell down like the rest, I supposed he was one of them if that device of yours works." 

"Of course it works." He snapped back, scowling at Pete. "And you didn't think to look at their face? See if it's someone you knew. Or I knew?" He added, recognizing the voice which continued to call out his name in a weak, raspy way. 

"No. Mikey-" He was interrupted by Mikey slapping a hand to his mouth, giving him a stern look which Pete took as a signal to be quiet. 

"Just... Be quiet a minute." He whispered, removing his hand and hesitantly crouching down next to the body. As he got closer, he could see the familiar greasy black hair, the pale skin, the small teeth, the pixi nose and most of all he knew that voice. He knew who it was but refused to believe it for a second. Sucking in a deep breath, he brushed the creatures hair away from it's face. "Gerard..?" He choked. 

They opened their eyes further, looking up at the blurry figure in front of them, wanting it to not be true. They tried to say "yes", only managing a cough. 

"This the last one you brought down here yes?" Mikey questioned, gazing back up at a confused Pete who only nodded, hand hovering over his gun as some others were waking up too. 

"If we don't get out of here soon, this place will be turned in to a blood bath." He stated, glancing around with a fearful glint in his eye. 

"Yes Pete, I know! I am aware." He hissed, containing most of his anger and frustration. "But, this one is my fucking brother." 

"I didn't know." Pete defended, raising his hands in a surrender. "I swear to god if I knew I wouldn't have done anything." 

"Help me." Mikey demanded, returning to look at his brother in pity, wishing he could undo whatever had been done to him. How did he not know? He had been living with him. "Help me, we have to get him out of here. Vampire or not, I don't fucking give a shit. He's my brother and I am not murdering him." 

Pete nodded, trying to understand, to wrap his head around the situation. It had all been going so well. 

Mikey took Gerard's arm, putting it around his shoulders as Pete took the other, both of them helping him stand as they headed for the stairs. 

A million and one questions were spinning around Mikey's mind and not one of them could be answered. His brother had no excuse not to tell him. He should have been told sooner, he could have helped and prevented any of it from happening. If he had just known earlier. What he wanted to know the most was: did Frank know? 

The three made it up the stairs, Gerard finding it difficult to place his feet firmly on the ground as he had taken a hit to the head and had had a heavy drug injected in to his, already weak, system. Once they were out of the basement, Mikey let go of Gerard, Pete wrapping his arm around Gerard's waist to support him as Mikey stayed behind while they left. The younger Way brother dug out a lighter from his pocket, lighting it and throwing it down the stairs before slamming the door shut. He made it back over to the other two, hastily carrying Gerard out as the petrol they had drenched the room in was starting to burn. 

Once they were out of the shop and across the street in an alley, they put Gerard down gently. Mikey stared at his brother in total disbelief, not being able to fully take in what happened. "How?" Was the first word to escape his lips as he paced back and forth next to the body on the floor. 

Pete bit his lip, backing away from the scene, he clearly wasn't needed or wanted at that moment. "You two be careful and get out here soon, it won't take long for the fire brigade and police to show up." He chucked Mikey a gun which he caught gratefully. "In case he does anything..." He added, directing it quietly at Mikey. 

"He won't." Mikey assured him. "He's my brother... I think, he still should be." 

"Be careful." Pete nodded then dashed out the alley and out of their sight. 

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were any of you expecting that?


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't take it. It was all too much now, all so much. The hatred he held for the monsters grew everyday, now, seeing this had him utterly torn. The hand wrapped around the gun was starting to itch, almost fire as Mikey gripped it. A scowl was firmly set in place while he paced back and forth. "You're a disgrace to the family, Gee." Mikey hissed, the angrier side of him deciding to show instead. Looking down at his brother, he could see the broken expression upon his face and the shaking hands, which pushed him off of the floor with difficulty. 

The drugs were still flowing through Gerard's system, causing him to feel drowsy and his vision to fade in and out. He had no answer. The older Way brother had no answer. 

That didn't satisfy Mikey. With a furious expression, he pointed his gun in a blind haze of hatred, aiming it straight in between the eyes of Gerard, who stumbled back in to the wall. No matter how different Gerard was, he was still his brother and Mikey couldn't bare to be on that side of the gun. However, he kept it there, resting it on Gerard's head, which was mostly covered by his wild mess of jet black hair. 

He felt helpless, Gerard could only mutter a few words. "I-I'm sorry..." It was all his fault that he was like this and that shattered him because he didn't know if things between him and Mikey could ever be the same. Their relationship was already fading, now he had his secret discovered by the person he wanted least to know about it. 

"Sorry?" Mikey repeated, eyes flooding with tears that he blinked back in anger. "Gee, you have no idea." He stated, letting out a sharp breath as he failed, letting the weapon fall to his side. Covering his face in his hands, he turned away from Gerard, finding it hard to look at him. 

All the older Way brother could do was allow tears to trickle down his face, wrap his arms around himself and slide down the wall to the floor, where he rested his forehead on his knees. "I'm s-sorry." He cried quietly, not daring to glance up. 

Out of frustration, Mikey made the decision to kick the gun across the alley floor, screaming as he did so, not ever wishing to even think about harming his brother again. "What am I supposed to do?" He shouted, at no one in particular. 

Soon, though, there would be someone to shout at because Gerard could hear the sirens in the distance, edging nearer and nearer, putting them in danger. Letting out a shaky breath, he got to his feet, unsteadily. Tapping his younger brother on the shoulder hesitantly, Gerard spoke up, getting some sort of grip on what confident sounded like. "We need to go. Mikey, they're coming." He warned, holding out his hand to Mikey, who shook his head, only staring at the black haired boy's outstretched hand. 

It was as if he would simply burn if he touched his brother. Mikey was indeed frightened of what he could be capable of if Gerard put his brilliant mind to it. Reluctantly, he slipped his hand in to Gerard's, nodding before they both set off running. Tripping over their own feet, the puddles in the alley splashed against their jeans, soaking the fabric the further they ventured. The weather didn't improve, they could feel the rain falling, the cars in the distance and their wheels, which sped through the streets. 

Neither of them knew exactly where they were heading, but Gerard could hear which way was less crowded, wherever that was. It was hard to focus on anything properly. What they didn't need was people. The two bothers needed - desperately - to pass through unnoticed. "Wait." Mikey breathed, tugging on Gerard's arm for him to stop too, otherwise he would have been dragged along in the dirt. 

Immediately, he stopped, glancing back at his brother, secretly glad he had paused because the drugs hadn't worn off yet, they were flipping the world in numerous different ways, making his head pound in agony. The only thing keeping him going, was the fact they were in trouble and he wanted Mikey to be safe. "What?" He coughed, ignoring the blood that stained his pale skin when he took his hand away from his mouth. What mattered was Mikey. 

"We need to-what about Pete?" He suddenly realised, gasping quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair, worried - for heir safety and Pete's. What if something had happened to him? Then it would feel like it was his damn fault. "Where's Pete?" 

"He ran, Mikes..." Gerard muttered, only just managing loud enough for his brother to hear. Coughing again, the pain in his chest grew with each breath, causing him to get the idea that maybe he wasn't okay as he thought he was. But, he didn't care at that moment in time. He could worry about himself later, his own brother, now. 

"Shit." Mikey sighed, rubbing his eyes to keep himself remotely awake. Sleep hadn't been an option over the last few days. It was catching up to him. "I forgot. He'll be okay, won't he? He's Pete." Gerard nodded in response and agreement, listening out for sirens as he leaned forwards, hands on his knees to remain standing. The pounding in his head increased, worse, causing him to wince, a hiss escaping his chapped lips. 

"We need to go." He stated, putting a hand to his head, stumbling back one. Luckily, he caught his footing, succeeding in standing for while longer. "I can hear the sirens. We need to go." Gerard repeated. "Now." 

Breathing heavily, Mikey nodded, glancing back and forth between each exits of the alley. Two options: the way they came, or a busy route. "We'll have to be careful. We can't run anymore." He pointed to the end of the alley, watching as people hurried past, too occupied with their own lives to notice the actual dangers of the world around them. Gerard groaned in irritation, brushing his hair from his eyes, the wind picking up. Mikey placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder, walking with him in to the night sky, the shadows engulfing them.

Perhaps, maybe, by chance, they could work things out. Maybe Mikey could get used to it. That they could both learn to live with it. Although, it wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
